


Dynasty

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Divergent [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alt!Sterek children, Arrows and bows, Canon Sterek meets Fanon Sterek, Derek Hale & Malia Tate are Related, Derek Needs a Hug, Derek and Malia are family, Dubious Science, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Implied Bisexual Stiles, Implied Pinning Derek, Inspired by DC shows, Light Angst, Lonewolf Derek, Lydia and Stiles are together, M/M, Magic, Male!Stiles, Malia is there for Derek, Multiverse, Nicknames, No Plot/Plotless, Other Stiles crosses over and meets Canon Stiles, Parallel Earths, Parallel Universes, Plot? What Plot?, Post Season 6, Sarcasm is their only defense, Tattoos, kind of, mention of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: In the middle of a battle, two strangers appear out of thin air. One with a bow and arrow and the other a Wonder Woman looking lasso.*Or:  Derek and Stiles' kids from another Earth accidentally lands in Teen Wolf's canon.
Relationships: Alternative Stiles/Dereks, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Divergent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846405
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So you can blame Crisis on Infinite Earths for this plotless fic.  
> This was basically invented because I thought two actors would be perfect to play Stiles and Derek's daughters.
> 
> Apologies for any and all mistakes

It was chaos. He heard their screams of pain all around him.

He was weak. Every breath. Every lung, every punch and kick drained him of what remaining energy he had. He could hear Scott’s pack fighting, and a part of him ached for some form of a bond, anything so that he could know they were okay.

Lydia’s banshee scream permeated through the clearing. He didn’t expect such a full-force attack. They had come out of nowhere, with the bloodthirsty intent to claim the land as theirs, to rule in fear and carnage.

Derek was about to strike another werewolf when a pure white light appeared out of thin air, blinding him for a moment. A warm yet cool gush of air kissed his face.

He blinked.

Where there was light before, now stood two people.

Two women.

One with a short raven dark hair, buzzed on the sides and gelled up. Her entire outfit looked like something out of a cosplay/gothic event. Her companion looked less dark, with soft brown hair cut to her chin, her outfit made of mostly blood red and black leather.

The women turned when a roar cut through. Out of nowhere the one in red and black pull out a bow and it’s only then that Derek noticed the quiver strapped to her back. She aimed and fired, impaling a charging hoard of wolves.

Air was knocked out of him as Derek was tackled, claws cutting into his chest. He screamed and howled for Scott’s pack. He was about to attack when a golden glowing cord wrapped around the other wolf’s neck. The guy’s eyes bulged as he was ripped back.

Derek lifted his head in time to see the wolf soar through the air only to be kicked mid-flight by Gothic Pink.

Hawkeye spun around and screamed. “Rogue! Now!”

Her call got the attention of Malia and Liam who were in the midst of their own fight. Their heads snapped over in time to watch as Gothic- As “Rogue” closed her eyes, her arms spreading, fingers curled as the same golden glow that her weapon had slowly encompassed her. Her entire form came to life, the air around her rippling.

Molten Golden orbs snapped open as a dome of the strange energy exploded from her. He watched in wonder as everyone besides Scott’s pack and him fell to the ground like dead weight. The force of the power had his wolf tensing, growling but Derek didn’t feel the danger in the energy.

In fact, it felt… familiar.

As soon as the dome had appeared, it was done, leaving Scott’s Pack and Derek alone with the two strangers. Hawkeye put her arrow back in her quiver as she ran over to the other woman who started swaying. The bow vanished and her arms were free to catch her imbalanced friend.

“You okay?” She asked.

Rogue nodded.

“Took more than I thought. Wasn’t expecting to land here.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

Derek pulled himself up off the ground, his body screaming in protest at the action. Feet thundered on the ground and soon everyone in Scott’s pack was there, some holding onto each other. They all checking each other over. Derek met Stiles’ eyes who nodded in question, supporting Lydia as she panted, her one arm curled around her waist.

“Who are you!” Malia called out, her growl bleeding through her tone.

The two women seemed to have sensed they were surrounded. In a flash, one had her bow drawn and arrow aimed at Malia, her companion standing behind her, back to back, with that strange glowing Wonder Woman looking cord pulled taut and ready for anything.

Hazel green eyes found his. The woman’s bow dropped as her eyes widened. “Oh my god.” She breathed out.

Derek had a second to gather himself before both women exclaimed.

“Holy shit! Dad?”

“Holy shit! Mom?”

Derek jerked back and so did the others.

Because Hawkeye’s question was directed at him.

And Rogue’s question…

Rogue’s question was directed at Stiles.

*

“Explain!”

They burst into Derek’s loft. The empty bare space cold but isolated as everyone piled in. After calling Chris to deal with the bodies, they had all gotten into their respective cars, with Derek travelling with the two women who had called him “dad”.

Rogue winced but Hawkeye kept her upright, her arm wrapped around her waist, her other hand holding Rogue’s wrist to keep her arm around her neck. Derek moved away from them all, leaning back onto his table, body slowly healing, mind racing and heart thundering.

He looked at the two. He searched their faces.

Hawkeye was short and slim. Her clothes were indeed made of leather, her jacket blood red and slowly darkening into black by the waist, allowing it to blend perfectly with her leather pants and boots. Her hair was softer in the light, an olive brown shade, her curling strands making her appear so much younger. Though he hated it, his mind saw Stiles in her too. In her button nose, the shape of her lips, the moles on her cheek and upper left corner of her lip.

His eyes shifted to her companion, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Though she had been the one to call Stiles “mom” the second the word “dad” had left Hawkeye’s lips, she had spun around to stare at him too. He saw the recognition and familiarity, knowing enough to know he was, somehow, her dad too.

She looked so much rougher and darker than her sister. Her hair was ink black, with hints of navy blue clear when caught in the right light. Her pale complexion screamed Stiles, her dark eyes lined the eyeliner, her black lipstick, her nose ring and her long leather coat made her look so menacing, he wondering if she’d gotten her clothing style from him. She looked like trouble, but what caught Derek’s attention the most was her earing .She had a single earing and from it hung the Hale Pack Sigil.

“Hey, we asked you a question.” Malia growled.

Rogue glared at her. “Say please, and I’ll think about it.”

Her sister jolted her. “Shut up.” She looked to Malia for a second and then her eyes found Stiles. “She needs rest, and if we can sit down and that’d be great, then I’ll explain everything.”

Stiles gaped at them.

Lydia stepped forward. “Of course.” She gestured to the couch and Hawkeye limped over, lowering Rogue down. Derek’s stomach tightened when he caught her wince. Hawkeye unclipped her quiver, placing it down on the table. She reached over and tugged Rogue gently out of her coat, revealing she was in cavalier vest that looked something to be straight out of a GI Joe film, her arms bare and decorated in tattoos.

“You okay?”

“Of course.” Rogue scoffed.

Hawkeye rolled her eyes and left it at that, turning on the couch to face Scott’s Pack and Derek head on, her hazel eyes calm and collected.

“We’re not from here.” She said, her eyes finding Derek’s. She didn’t address Scott directly but didn’t leave him ignored. “I think we over estimated ourselves and got transported to a different Earth.”

Stiles stumbled forward. “Hold up, hold up. Did you say a different Earth? Like in the comics?”

Hawkeye nodded, her brows crinkling as she eyed Stiles. “Yeah. We’ve been dealing with other versions of us popping up.” She looked between Stiles and Derek. “Which would explain why you are a guy.”

Everyone looked at Stiles.

Mason looked ready to explode from excitement.

Lydia was assessing the situation and Malia looked downright confused.

“I’m a woman, somewhere?”

Hawkeye nodded. “Yeah. She goes by Stiles and used to have the same hairstyle as you when I was a kid. It’s why I had no trouble recognizing you. Dad is still dad, but we’re met one where he wasn’t. He goes by Hayley there.”

“Hayley Hale?” Scott asked.

Liam snorted.

Derek glared at him.

“No, Hayley Stilinski.” Rogue groaned, giving Stiles an exasperated look. “She’s a werewolf but different.”

“Wait, somewhere, there is another Derek who is with me, too?” Stiles asked.

Derek felt his heart clench when those dark whiskey eyes found his across the room. Hawkeye looked between then. “Yeah. Why? Are you guys not together here?”

Derek clenched his jaw. Stiles shifted uncomfortable and swallowed. Malia moved away from Scott and slowly inched her way closer to Derek. “No.” Stiles finally answered.

“No, Derek and I aren’t together.”

“Really?” Rogue asked, frowned. “Huh, first time for everything. I’m guessing you’re with her, then?” She waved a finger in Lydia’s general direct. Her dark eyes dropped and she cocked an eyebrow. “Or engaged it seems.”

Hawkeye ignored her sister and continued. “Look, we should be out of your hair, soon. I just need to gather by strength and then we’ll be on our way. We’re kind of in the middle of a war right now, so we can’t waste time talking to you.”

“You’re at War?” Scott asked, his shoulder setting back and his eyes sparking.

Derek bit back saying anything.

A despondent look dimmed Hawkeye’s features. “Yeah. We are getting help from your other counterparts, those Earths that are closest to us. We’ve gotten close to finishing it. Our brother, Magnus, was casting a spell when it went haywire.”

“Magnus?” Derek spoke up for the first time.

Hawkeye looked at him and smiled. “Yeah, after Uncle Max.” She looked at Rogue.

“What are you names?” Liam pipped up, eyes blue eyes wide and fixed on Hawkeye. A part of Derek wanted to rip them out went he caught the lustful look.

She seemed to see it too because she glared. “And why is that important?”

A hand lifted, gathering everyone’s attention. “Because you’re my kids and I kinda wanna know what female-me named you guys?” Stiles spoke up. His attention shifted to Rogue. “Your name is Rogue, right? Or did I hear that wrong?”

Rogue shook her head. “It’s a nickname.”

Hawkeye exhaled, flicking her head to get rid of some of the hair in her face. She narrowed her eyes at Stiles, assessing him with a sharp gaze. Stiles didn’t flinch or shift under her stare.

The corner of Hawkeye’s lips twitched. “My name is Valkyrie. I go by Val.”

“Valkyrie? Like in Thor?” Mason then stepped forward. “That is so awesome.”

Hawk – _Val_ , tipped her head as if she were wearing a hat. “Thanks. Mom was very proud, because Dad got to name Magnus and, she said, she had to keep up the level of awesomer-y.”

Just then, a loud ping when off. Val and Rogue’s head snapped over to each other, their gaze dropping to the thick band strapped around their wrists, which he’d thought were watches but now that he took a closer to look, he saw it wasn’t.

Rogue tapped it. “Magz is on his way.” She said. Her dark eyes met Stiles and then she looked over to Lydia, unimpressed before saying. “We have roughly two minutes before a portal opens, so I suggest you all head over to where dad is.”

They all shuffled over to him. Derek tensed up the closer they got, Malia’s arm constantly brushing against his being the only form of comfort.

He watched from the side-lines as Rogue walked over to the center of the loft. With her arms bare, he could see a few of her tattoos. She had the word “Outsider” written vertically down her arm, clear and capitalized. There was a Northern Star just above her elbow. She had single feather on her wrist, single smaller feathers drifting away as if having broken off.

She had an F just behind her ear.

“It’s time.” Val spoke up.

She turned to everyone, her eyes softer and kinder, with a glint of darkness lurking beneath the surface. He felt a pair of eyes on him, and turned to catch Stiles’ gaze for a moment before looking away.

Val have them all a smile. “We will try not to enter this Earth, again—“

“Wait!” Stiles stepped forward, breaking away from his pack. “Take some of us with you, maybe we can help.”

Rogue tossed Stiles a smirk over her shoulder before returning to tapping on her wrist “watch”. Val gave him a wide grin that appeared almost teasing. “We already have two other versions of you with us, helping. And…” She hesitated before looking at then with sad eyes. “You not being with dad won’t be very helpful. I can’t get into it now, but you and him, this version, would be in danger if you crossed over. We can’t risk it. Besides, you got a family here.” She looked to Lydia pointedly.

“Valkyrie, enough.” A voice said behind them.

Two forms materialized. The taller one had messy dark hair and his bright green eyes sent a wave of shock through him because those eyes… they were Laura’s. He knew it deep within. With porcelain skin clear and stark against his hair, he looked like an older version of Rogue. He had a gun strapped to his thigh and a metal bo-staff in his hand.

“Magnus! About time.” Val called out.

“Yeah, ignore me. It’s not like I had to get you before other me gutted me.”

Gasps carried out through the loft. There standing next to Magnus was the mirror image of Stiles, with the same sneakers, the same flannel shirt. Only differences were that there was single scar that ran over his right eye, his hair was cut in a style similar to Rogue and his jeans were skinny and ripped by the knees.

“Why are you with?” Val walked over, closing the distance between them to pull Alt-Stiles into a hug and then broke away to be enveloped by her brother in a bear hug, his tall form towering over her.

“My husband was siding with your mom on Magnus being stupid enough to use a spell I specifically said should not be performed.”

“Husband?”

“Husband?”

The words were voiced by both Derek and Stiles.

Alt- Stiles looked over then. His dark eyes ran from Derek one end of the formation to Stiles who was on the other side, his arm wrapped securely around Lydia who was no longer leaning against him.

“Oh.” Stiles frowned. “Huh, guess my Ten-year planned work out somewhere.” He nodded proudly.

“And I guess it didn’t with you?” Their Stiles shot back.

Alt-Stiles smirked. “Oh no. The second I turned 18, I started dating Derek. Best thing to have ever happened to me.” He looked between Lydia and Stiles. “But I am glad it worked out for you two somewhere. I hope you guys are happy.” He turned to Rogue. “Now let’s go, I don’t got all day.”

“Shut up.” Rogue muttered under her breath.

“Hey, don’t talk like that to your father.”

“You’re not my dad.”

“No, but my DNA is yours, so get over it, kid.” Alt-Stiles reached out a hand that Rogue begrudgingly took. Val claimed Alt-Stiles’ other hand, while still holding onto Magnus.

Alt- Stiles turned to Derek. “Take care.”

A frown deepened Derek’s expression.

Alt-Stiles caught it and looked between Malia and Derek. “Family is everything.”

And then a white-blue light encased them all. Rogue and Val nodded at then and Magnus looked uncomfortable at all the eyes on him.

Just as the group vanished he heard Magnus ask, “Wait, so one of dad is dating my girlfriend’s mom?”

Silent claimed the space.

“WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!” Stiles exclaimed.

*

Everyone filed out the loft hours later after they had regrouped. Malia had opted to stay behind, saying something about her and Derek needed to catch up on a movie. There was no movie and she was a really bad lair because Derek didn’t even own a TV.

Derek stood by the door as Scott’s pack piled out. He felt someone coming up beside him and he turned to look at Stiles.

“Strange day, huh.” Stiles quipped.

Derek only grunted.

“I mean,” Stiles continued. “It seemed that somewhere multi-versions of us got together and made it work. Wonder why we didn’t get together?”

“Because we’re straight?”

Stiles shot him a look. “Speak for yourself.” Then he clapped Derek’s shoulder and followed after Lydia, wrapping an arm around her.

“You okay?” He heard Stiles ask.

“Just need to rest.” Came the exhausted reply from the redhead.

“And the baby?”

“She’s fine, Stiles.”

Derek swallowed down the lump in his throat. He turned away as Malia pushed to door partly closed. Dark eyes, soft and understanding met his.

“Wanna go for a run?” She didn’t mention the sadness and heartache that wafted off him.

She didn’t pity him or try and comfort him with useless words.

Derek inhaled shakily and then nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Willa Holland as Valkyrie (Think Thea Queen)  
> Brianna Hildebrand - Rogue


End file.
